The Blue Flame
by SkyAce16
Summary: A new edited version of my story. Hope you like it, please review.
1. Introduction

The Blue Flame

On the 18th of June in the land where people were at peace, the land of Avalerion, a terrifying event took place that will be remembered throughout the ages, The Demon Invasion. On that faithful day, demons invaded the land and the people were forced to submit to their power…. But one person, along with his friends and the aid of the dragons, formed a revolution that forced the demons to retreat. Those people were said to be chosen by the dragons and infused them with their great power, they are now called the legendary Dragon Knights. One of them decided to open up an academy to protect the land, maybe the world, from the same faith.

* * *

><p>This story is written with my own imagination (and some other references…). This story contains a mix up of Gods and Goddesses from Rome, Egypt, etc., Demigods, the Major and Minor Arcana, the Mythical Beings, Angels and Demons and my own characters.<p>

This is my first story so take it easy on me. If you want to help me, feel free to do so in a review.

-=SkyAce16=-


	2. Chapter 1: Knight's Code Academy

Chapter one

Knight's Code Academy

In the middle of the peaceful land, Avalerion, a humongous academy can be seen that stretches up to 100 thousand miles wide and is up to 18 floors high in the main building which has 12 different classrooms on each floor. Places like the swimming pool, cafeteria, dorms, sports complex, practice grounds, battle grounds, auditorium, principal's office and the school shop need to be travelled to. Fortunately, the school provides a monorail to provide easy and fast transportation inside the school.

~Academy Auditorium, February 12~

"….Once again, I congratulate all of you for passing the entrance exam and physical fitness tests, I will assure you that this year will be the best school year you will al experience in your lives. Thank you and good morning." The academy's headmaster said as the crowd of students clapped their hands

~Auditorium Balcony~

"This year's gonna be fun…" said a blonde girl with blue eyes and is wearing the fourth year academy uniform looking down at the students, "Tell me Shinichi, did your brother really enroll here?" she asked a black haired guy with crimson eyes and is wearing the fourth year academy uniform next to him

"I don't know and I don't care" Shinichi quickly answered and left the Auditorium

"Hmph, what's his problem?" she said walking after him

~Auditorium Main Floor~

"All freshmen are to leave the Auditorium and go to their respective classrooms" said a teacher on the stage

"Hey Shiro, what class are you in?" a brown haired boy with blue eyes and is wearing the first year's uniform asked to the black haired, red eyed person beside him wearing the first year's uniform

"I'm in class 1-C" Shiro replied, "How 'bout you Isamu?" he asked

"Oh, I'm in class 1-D" Isamu replied, "At least our classrooms are next to each other" he added

"True, well I gotta go. See'ya later!" Shiro said as he ran towards the exit of the Auditorium

"Okay, see'ya…" Isamu sighed, "He never gets tired"

~Outside the Auditorium~

The place was crowded even though it's outdoors, most of the people are first year students wandering around

"_Let's see… Where's the main building?_" Isamu thought to himself looking around and saw the map of the academy on a bulletin board at the entrance of the Auditorium, "_Are you serious! This academy is THAT big!_" he added sighing, "Well, I guess I need to take the school's monorail to the main building"

"Hey, are you going to the monorail?" a red haired, green eyed girl asked him from behind wearing the first year's uniform

"Huh? Yeah, why?" Isamu replied

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure, I guess"

"My name's Kichi by the way"

"I'm Isamu"

~Monorail station~

The station was filled with students (mostly freshmen), though crowded, the students were happy and excited for their first day

"I forgot to ask, what's your class?" Kichi asked getting inside a monorail followed by Isamu and other students that quickly crowded the inside

"I'm in class 1-D" Isamu said getting pushed by the other students

"Really? Then we're official classmates then" Kichi gleefully said holding out her hand, shaking Isamu's hand

"We are now approaching the main building" the operator said as the door suddenly opened and warm air came inside

"C'mon, let's go!" Kichi said yanking Isamu's sleeve and busted their way out followed by the crowd, "Well, here we are!"

~Outside the Main Building~

The Entrance was buzzing with activity, freshmen here and there and some ,sophomores and seniors with teachers with them.

"We should probably get to class" Isamu said walking towards the entrance but was stopped by a familiar white haired boy with a silver bandana, "Hey Isamu!" the boy greeted

"Daisuke? Nice to see you again" Isamu replied

"Isamu, who is he?" Kichi asked

"He's Daisuke, a friend I met along with Shiro and Kenta"

"Oh? Is she your girlfriend?" Daisuke asked examining Kichi

"What? Girlfriend? No, we just met" Isamu replied blushing a little, "By the way, what class are you in?" Isamu asked

"I'm in class 1-E" Daisuke replied, "You're in class 1-D aren't you?" he added

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I ran by Shiro not to long ago"

"Oh, okay. Anyways we have to go"

"Okay, see'ya later then!"

"Yeah" Isamu replied walking in the Main building, Kichi following him

~Inside the Main Building, 2nd floor~

"Your friends are nice, you sure are lucky to have friends like those" Kichi said walking past him

"Why? What are your friends like?" Isamu asked

"I don't really have that much friends" Kichi replied, "You see, my family's really, REALLY rich. All I wanted being given to me, all I hated being destroyed, all my stuff should be new and functions properly and my clothes should always be neat and tidy. Because of that, I can't go out of my house. I'm always home schooled, I can't go out and make friends and all that stuff"

"How'd you get in here then?"

"I snuck out"

"Snuck out!"

"Yeah, but it's no problem. Really"

"Whatever you say"

While they were chatting, they finally noticed that they are near their classroom

"Oh? We're here already" Kichi said opening the class door and was welcomed by complete and utter silence, "We're first? Really?"

"Guess we are" Isamu said getting in, closing the door

They entered the room seeing a large ascending room with 12 long tables. 4 on the right, 4 on the left and 4 on the center accompanied by the long chairs. The black board is as long as the front wall, a white board at the right and in the middle of it, you can see a scrollable white screen. On the ceiling, you can see a hanging projector and lights of course. The room has 4 Air-conditioning units, all bring a cool feeling to the room.

"Pretty nice room" Kichi said in awe as she starts walking to the seats

"I agree" Isamu said walking after Kichi

"Mind being seatmates?" Kichi asked looking at Isamu with pleading eyes

"Why me?" Isamu asked

"Cause you're my first friend here"

"Fine then" Isamu replied as Kichi gleefully chose a seat

"Then we'll seat here at the front"

"Front?" Isamu said walking towards Kichi

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothi-" Isamu slipped and landed on Kichi, the school bell rang and a teacher and other students came in and saw Isamu on top of Kichi in a very peculiar position

"My my, what's this?" said the teacher wearing the teacher's uniform while the students whispered to each other

"It's not what you think it is" Isamu said getting up along with a blushing Kichi

"Of course it's not" replied the teacher going up to the front and ordered everyone to take their seats which everyone quickly followed along with Isamu and Kichi, "Remember that this academy trains you to protect our beloved home, I expect everyone one of you to behave accordingly, My name's Minako Rei but you will call me Ms. Minako"

*RED ALERT, RED ALERT, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK, THIS IS NOT A DRILL*

"So we're right" Ms. Minako said, "Everyone, follow me"


	3. Chapter 2: A Surprise Attack

Chapter two

A Surprise Attack

~Main building, 2nd floor, February 1~

"Ms. Minako, what did you mean when you said 'so we're right?' " Isamu asked

"Basically, we thought that the demons would attack the freshmen of the academy on the first day" Ms. Minako replied, "Everyone, suit up!" she added pointing to the locker rooms where their equipment are located

~2nd floor men's locker room, locker 168~

The room was filled with rushing men changing into the school's battle gear while the alert is still going

"_So this is my locker?_" Isamu thought to himself, "_Dammit, I better hurry_" he opened his locker and saw the battle gear and an iron sword in its sheath

"Wow, this is your locker?" Shiro said from behind Isamu

"Huh, yeah, why are you here?" Isamu replied

"This is a shared locker room for the whole 2nd floor" Shiro replied

"Oh really?" Isamu said as Shiro opened his locker and pulled out a gun(looks like a .44 magnum), "I almost forgot, you're a gunner" he added

"We better hurry" Shiro said

~Outside the Main building~

The land was filled with fire and the bodies of the seniors and sophomores

"What happened here?" the freshmen teachers said

"INCOMING!" a student shouted pointing to balls of fire hurling towards them

"I'll handle this!" a white haired teacher wearing the teacher's battle gear raised his shield shouting, "PROTECT" and let out a huge magic barrier emitting from his shield and blocked the balls of fire

The balls of fire landed on the ground causing more flames to spread but transformed into ten-feet-tall fire golems consisting of rocks for the body, magma for the inside and fire everywhere

"What is this sorcery?" the white haired teacher said still blocking the other balls of fire along with the punches of the golems

"Let's see how long you can hold your barrier" a red haired boy wearing a red suit said standing on one of the golems

"Who are you?" The white-haired teacher asked still blocking the attacks

"If you must know, I'm one of the ten demon generals of the devil army, heir to the throne of the mighty Fire Overlord Basalt, I'm Blaise Ashfall" he proudly declares

"Blaise Ashfall!" Ms. Minako exclaimed, "He's the demon general who destroyed the Setsuna academy in the North two years ago!"

"So you've heard of me huh?" Blaise said walking towards the bodies of the fallen students, "Don't mind me, I'll just take these students here and recruit them in my army"

"No! We have to stop him!" the shielding teacher said

"I'm gonna try to…" Ms. Minako said charging towards Blaise and tried to stab him with her spear but Blaise dodges

"Too slow" Blaise said as he snapped his finger releasing a small cyclone made with fire and threw it towards Ms. Minako, burning her but not completely but that caused her to fall unconscious, "Why do you even bother? You all are no match for me" he added with a grin

"Dammit! If we let the students out, they would meet the same faith as the seniors" the shielding teacher said to himself but saw students running out of his barricade, Isamu Kanaye, Shiro Kagurazaka and Daisuke Yamamoto, "What are you doing!" he shouted

"Don't worry, we'll handle this" Isamu said unsheathing his sword and stabbed a fire golem on the head making a space to get out of easily, "Let's go!" he shouted running towards Blaise while the other two destroy the remaining golems

"Even though you easily killed my golems, you students should know your place!" Blaise shouted releasing another cyclone and directly hit Isamu, "You shouldn't have known better than to challenge a general and heir to the fire overlord's throne like that"

"Who do you think WE are huh?" Isamu said dispersing the flames of and released a blue flame that engulfed the fire of Blaise

"What the-!" Blaise exclaimed, "Who are you?"

"I am the descendant of the Blue dragon, wielder of the blue flame, Isamu Kanaye!" Isamu shouted clearing the place of fire

"Kanaye!" Blaise exclaimed

"Yeah, I'm the wielder of the black flame, Shiro Kagurazaka" Shiro said appearing from behind Blaise and shot him twice

"And I'm the wielder of the silver flame, Daisuke Yamamoto" Daisuke said before delivering a blow to Blaise that sent him flying to the wall of the Main building

"Get the bodies of the fallen students and bring them to the school hospital, quickly!" the shielding teacher said, lowering his shield causing his barricade to disappear and let out a sigh

"Don't think that you already won" Blaise said standing up releasing a red hot aura

"You're the next Fire Overlord?" a boy with a purple said appearing from behind him and a put out his dual daggers and said, "Assassination Arts: Mind Freak" and stabbed Blaise making him fall unconscious

"Kenta! So you enrolled here too" Isamu said with Shiro and Daisuke shaking hands with Kenta

"Thanks for the greeting but we should help the seniors" Kenta said

"Yeah, you're right" Daisuke said walking towards the fallen students

~Main building rooftop~

The rooftop was surprisingly populated by a group of girls that are watching the event that took place

"This year's students really are unique, aren't they?" the blonde girl from before said

"Yeah, they are" a black haired girl responded

"This is gonna be a fun year" a brunette said

"I want to be classmates with them now" another black haired girl said

"We should've helped them" a pink haired girl said

"Yeah, I feel guilty" a blue haired girl said

"It was good not to help them" the blonde girl said

"Why is that?" the red haired girl said

"Now we know who the strongest are" the blonde girl responded, "Don't worry, we will act soon"

~Inside the Main Building, 2nd Floor, 1-D Classroom~

The students returned to their normal uniform, resting as their homeroom teacher helped the other teachers with the seniors and sophomores

"Man, that was surprisingly easy" Daisuke said sighing, "I thought that he could be a difficult opponent"

"Yeah, I can't imagine how he can destroy Setsuna Academy" Kenta said

"Well, maybe he wasn't really the Blaise that destroyed Setsuna Academy although I'm not sure how he knockdown the senior students" Isamu said looking outside the classroom window seeing the teachers help the senior and sophomore students

"Maybe he wasn't alone, maybe he had help with him that knocked down the upperclassmen" Kenta said walking towards Isamu along with Daisuke

"But why didn't they help them?" Daisuke asked, "They should've helped him when he was getting beat up" he added

"Well, maybe that Blaise really wasn't the real one" Isamu said

"We'll figure it out…" Kenta said, "But you know something weird?" he asked

"What is it?" Daisuke and Isamu responded

"I haven't seen the brother of Shiro while we were down there as well as a girls upperclassman" Kenta answered

"You're right" Isamu said

"Maybe he was just doing something that he didn't even know what was going on" Daisuke said walking back to his seat

"Well, I don't know, let's just set that aside" Isamu said leaving the classroom

"Where are you going?" Kenta asked

"I'm gonna grab a drink" Isamu said, "Wanna cone?" he added

"Yeah, sure" Kenta and Daisuke said in unison

~2nd Floor, Right Hallway~

The three head towards the nearest vending machine while being watched by the freshmen mostly girls

"Why's everyone looking at us?" Isamu whispered to Kenta

"Well, we defeated the heir to the Fire Overlord's Throne, what'd you think" Kenta whispered back depositing a 50 Quint bill (Avalerion currency) to the machine, it let out three cans of ZeRoyal (Orange flavoured drink) and a 20 Quint bill

"Thanks Kenta" Isamu and Daisuke said grabbing a can each and opened it, "So what should we do now?" Isamu added

"Let's go back to the classroom" Kenta answered throwing out the empty can followed by the two

~1-D Classroom~

Ms. Minako was standing at the podium telling the class something and saw the three and gave them an evil glare signalling them to take their seats which they quickly followed

"Let's first introduce ourselves with the class" Ms. Minako said, "As I already said, I'll be your homeroom teacher and your Physical Education's teacher, Minako Rei, but you shall call me by Ms. Minako or Ms. Minako the Magnificent for short" she added while everyone just laughed, after that, the students introduced themselves for a couple minutes

"Well, now…" Ms. Minako said, "….I'll be announcing our class's schedule for this semester" she added handing out papers with the class schedule printed on it and she projected a much bigger image of it on the white screen using the projector

"Wow, we have a lot of things to do for February" a female student with long black hair said, she is Yukimaru Yamagishi, a short but very skilled swordsman with green eyes. She has an older sister in class 1-A who is good with guns and together, they make a great combo

* * *

><p>February Schedule<p>

January 1: End of Summer

February 1: Class Get-Together

February 2: Freshman Party

February 3: Fitness Test

February 4: Normal Classes

February 5: Normal Classes

February 6: Choosing of Club

February 7: Day Off

February 8: Class Ranking Battle

February 9: Normal Classes

February 10: Normal Classes

February 11: Normal Classes

February 12: Normal Classes

February 13: Normal Classes

February 14: Day Off

February 15: Tournament Draft

February 16: Normal Classes

February 17: Normal Classes

February 18: Normal Classes

February 19: Normal Classes

February 20: Normal Classes

February 21: Day Off

February 22: Tournament 1st Eliminations (Team)

February 23: Tournament 2nd Eliminations (Team)

February 24: Tournament Semi-Finals (Team)

February 25: Tournament Finals (Team)

February 26: Day Off

February 27: Normal Classes

February 28: Day Off

February 29: Normal Classes

* * *

><p>"We already have a tournament two weeks from now" a male student with short black hair said, he is Takuya Shima, a dangerous foe. He can copy any class and use it properly although he can never master one.<p>

"This is gonna be a fun semester" Isamu said with a smile


End file.
